Mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real-world physical environment. A see-through, head mounted, mixed reality display device may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of real objects and virtual objects displayed in the user's field of view. However, others not having a head mounted display device cannot see the mixed reality environment. They can see the real objects, but not the virtual objects.